


no one does it like you

by dadvans



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadvans/pseuds/dadvans
Summary: “Nate, I’m gonna murder you,” Sid said, but at the same time he shifted his hips up so he could unbutton his own jeans and slide them down mid-thigh.“That’s not nice." Nate pressed a kiss to his jaw, before ducking underneath Sid's arm to get his face against Sid’s boxers, where his dick was already pitching a tent. He pressed another kiss to the slit in Sid’s boxers, Sid’s dick trying to poke through. “Daddy.”“Jesus fucking Christ,” Sid said.
Relationships: Sidney Crosby/Nathan MacKinnon
Comments: 18
Kudos: 204





	no one does it like you

**Author's Note:**

> look, i don't know if i can name some of the friends i have here by name, but this one goes out to everyone who tags me whenever nate calls sid his dad on twitch. you're all the real MVPs. 
> 
> title from the department of eagles' classic.

It was easy to get under Sid’s skin. 

Nate wasn’t by nature a morning person, but he did what he had to do to be as good as he was, which meant a lot of six a.m. wake up calls. In the late summer it was better, light coming through his bedroom windows looking over the water, and when he stepped outside into the muggy warmth, Sid already had his car running, ready to go. Nate slid into the passenger seat, his gear still in the back from yesterday.

“You eat yet?” Sid asked. 

Nate shook his head. “Nah, you know me, I’m not hungry in the morning.”

“That’s so bad for you,” Sid said, and he reached around to the backseat and grabbed a banana and gatorade. “Here, potassium.”

“Wow, _t_ _hanks_ , Dad.” Nate grabbed it and rolled his eyes, and Sid elbowed him in the arm before shifting the Tahoe into drive. 

Later that afternoon, Nate took advantage of the stereo in Sid’s weight room when they were back at his place trying to get through Andy’s sadistic upper body workout. Sid went to take a piss for approximately fifteen seconds, which was the perfect amount of time for Nate to switch from whatever radio station they had on to some DaBaby. 

Sid came back downstairs looking unimpressed. “Okay, turn that shit off.” 

“Wow, sorry _Dad_ ,” Nate replied, not looking sorry at all. 

Sid’s face got all pinched. “You know the rules, my gym, my music.” 

“Fine, fine,” Nate said, unplugging his phone. “Someday you’ll learn to appreciate culture.”

Sid pushed him to the side as he walked past, and Nate fell over a weight bench. 

The third strike, as it were, was later that night. Sid had promised to make tacos for dinner, but mold had taken over the tortillas in his fridge, and he was fresh out of avocados. “I’m going to the store, you wanna come?” 

“Yeah, sure,” Nate said, because it always felt kind of weird whenever Sid left and Nate just stayed instead of walking the fifteen feet across the driveway to his own house, but also it always felt weird to go home when he knew he’d be back in an hour anyway. 

They wound up at Sobeys, which was thankfully less crowded on a weekday evening, but that only meant that Sid got easily distracted by all the other things he’d been meaning to re-up on, Nate doggedly following.

“I swear to God, if we’re not out of here in the next fifteen minutes, I’m just gonna punch my way through the top of a cereal box and eat the whole thing in the middle of the aisle, and you’re paying,” Nate said, while Sid evaluated the ingredients on the back of a granola bag. 

“You’ll spoil your dinner,” Sid said, almost automatically, not looking up. 

Nate snorted. Sid was charming in a sensible way that sometimes made it hard to not crowd up against his back in public, nose at his neck, wrap arms around his waist and rest a chin on his shoulder. “Okay, Dad.”

Sid put the granola back on the shelf. “You gotta stop calling me that, man.” 

“What, ‘ _Dad_?’” Nate repeated, almost laughing as Sid picked their basket up and meaningfully walked away. “Wait, wait, father, wait. Can I get the Lucky Charms? The Reese’s Puffs? Please, Daddy ** _—_** ”

Sid whipped around, halfway to the checkout stand, and he had murder in his eyes when he looked at Nate. Nate stopped in his tracks.

“Oh my God,” Nate said. “Wait, is this a ** _—"_**

“Don’t,” Sid said, and he turned back around and got in line for checkout. 

They didn’t talk until they got back in the car.

“So, is this like, a _thing_?” Nate asked. Sid hadn’t started the car yet, was just looking at his own hand holding the key in the ignition. 

“What? No,” Sid said, and then he turned the engine over. “Or, yeah. You make me feel old. I hate it.” 

“You do got some grays.” Nate reached a hand up to run his fingers through Sid’s sideburns, and Sid shivered, rolling his head away from Nate, and smacked his hand. 

“Shut up,” Sid said. His face was all pinched like it had been earlier, and Nate swallowed a laugh as they pulled out of the parking lot, watching the twilight of summer and early street lights slide across his features. 

“All right, okay.” Nate lifted both hands like he was surrendering. “I’m sorry. It’s not a thing and I just made you feel old as shit, my bad. Sorry, Daddy.” 

Sid didn’t slam on the breaks, and it was probably because he had two decades of media training, but Nate could see the way his jaw clenched, could track how his fingers tightened around the steering wheel. “It’s not funny, man.” 

“Hey, c’mon, you like it,” Nate replied, taking in all the tense lines of his profile. “I can tell it’s doing shit for you. What’s up? You didn’t look so tense the first time you robbed this cradle ** _—_** ”

“Oh my God, _Nate **—**_ ”

“ ** _—_** And it’s not like you took anything that hadn’t been taken, man. You can be into this.” He unbuckled his seat belt and lifted up the middle console. “I know what you’re into.”

“Nate, I’m gonna murder you,” Sid said, but at the same time he shifted his hips up so he could unbutton his own jeans and slide them down mid-thigh. 

“That’s not nice." Nate pressed a kiss to his jaw, before ducking underneath Sid's arm to get his face against Sid’s boxers, where his dick was already pitching a tent. He pressed another kiss to the slit in Sid’s boxers, Sid’s dick trying to poke through. “Daddy.”

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Sid said. Nate could practically hear the grind of his teeth as he shifted to get his left hand on the top of the wheel, his right hand in Nate’s hair. “I really hate you sometimes.” 

“Okay,” Nate replied, getting Sid’s dick free from his boxers and sucking him down all in one slurp. His mouth made a terrible wet sound as he pulled off again, letting Sid’s head rest against the corner of his mouth. “That good, Daddy?” 

“The worst.” Sid’s fingers in his hair tightened, and he pushed Nate’s head down again, wriggling up so his thighs were pressed against the steering wheel, his dick primed and ready to be choked down. “You’re not saying another word for the rest of the ride, so help me.” 

Nate was tempted to say something immediately, but Sid was holding him in place, dick hot and ready in his mouth. It was easier to give in and nurse for a few beats before sliding back down until his tongue could taste Sid’s balls, the curlycue pubes trying to get caught between his teeth. Outside the sky was getting dark. The second Nate shifted, Sid said, “Don’t you dare,” and held him where he was, even if he had no intention of stopping. Nate huffed and choked himself on it until the full length of Sid was thick with slobber, unbearable. 

His jaw was aching by the time Sid rolled down the window to put in the gate pin. Sid said, “Stay down,” and Nate moaned in response, trying to suck air in through his nose while Sid kept a strong hand pressed against the back of his skull, fingers buried in the hair starting to curl at the base of his neck. He held Nate there until the familiar gravel road turned into their paved, shared driveway, and suddenly Nate was released.

“You abuse every guy’s throat you meet?” Nate asked, rubbing at his own as he sat up. 

Sid smiled at him. He was rolling his window up, and shrugged when it was fully closed. “Just the ones that bug the shit out of me.” 

“I’m honored,” Nate said. “Guess I’ll go back to my place then. I think I’ve got some Kraft Dinner in the cabinets, and I don’t want to make you ** _—_** ”

“You’re such a fucking asshole if you think you’re not bringing your half of the groceries inside before I fuck you into the floor.” Sid shoved a plastic bag at him. 

“Oh, Daddy,” Nate said, and Sid actually hit him with the grocery bag until he opened his own door and slid out of the vehicle. “Jesus Christ, fine, fine, I get it, you kinky motherfucker. I’ll make sure your spinach is in the crisper before you raw me, ugh.” 

Sid followed Nate into the house, too close behind for comfort. Nate slapped the package of tortillas on the counter, because they were _supposed_ to have tacos, and fuck he was hungry, but he doubted he would get to eat soon. Instead he made a dramatic display of opening Sid’s fridge door and toeing open the crisper to drop in the bag of spinach, followed by two peppers and a to-go salad. Then he kicked the drawer closed and slammed the fridge door back with his hip. 

“Done with my chores, Daddy. You ready?” 

Sid had been fumbling with a pint of yogurt and some granola he’d chosen over the other bag in the supermarket. “You want this to go bad?” 

“Sid, I really don’t give a shit,” Nate said, and he walked around the kitchen island to press Sid back, nuzzle into the curve of his neck. “I can tell you’re into this, old man. You practically lobotomized me in the car with your dick. So what’s your hang up?” 

“I don’t want to turn this into some fucked up thing,” Sid said. He brought a hand up, his fingernails trailing down Nate’s jaw so softly. “Yeah, okay, I want to take care of you sometimes. But you can take care of yourself. It’s not like I’m ** _—_** ”

Nate licked up his neck and sucked on his earlobe, tongue briefly chasing into his ear. “I can take care of myself, Daddy, but I love how you take care of me when I’m with you.” 

“Oh,” Sid replied, one fist clenching and unclenching against his side. “I like taking care of you.”

“I know, and you’re so good at it,” Nate whispered into the soft skin at the curve of his jaw. “I’ve been keyed up all day watching you. How about you take care of me now?” 

“What do you need?” Sid turned his head to meet Nate’s mouth for a kiss, wet, hungry, their tongues slipping together messily. Nate thrust forward so Sid could feel him hard in his shorts, and Sid wound his hands around to grab his ass, fingers curled tight and welcoming the heat of Nate in. 

“You wanna fuck me, Daddy?” Nate asked, sounding a little wrecked as he pulled away and nipped at Sid’s other earlobe. “You wanna split me in half? Look me in the eyes while you fuck me open.” 

“Yeah,” Sid said, exhaling heavy enough to break a world record. “Yeah, I wanna fuck you just like that. Follow me.”

Nate expected Sid to pull him away, but instead Sid danced him forward, out towards the sofa in his stupid open-concept living room, tipping them both over the back and onto the long stretch of cushions. Sid was so much heavier than he looked, which was saying a lot, and when he was on top of Nate like this it was like being weighed to the bottom of the ocean decorated in gold; extravagant, deadly. 

“Fuck,” Nate said, pulling Sid in for another kiss. 

Sid ground against him, dick fat and familiar in the valley between Nate’s pelvis and hip bone in a way that made Nate’s asshole ache, empty. He curled a leg around Sid, catching his heel toward the small of Sid’s back, urgent. In response, Sid let one hand trace up Nate’s side until he had three fingers pushing past Nate’s lips.

“Get ‘em wet, c’mon, you know what you need,” Sid murmured, digging in until Nate was choking again, thick spit caught in the webbing between Sid’s fingers. 

Nate gasped when Sid finally withdrew, his other hand crawling under the both of them to pull Nate’s shorts down and expose him completely. His mouth felt so fat, so swollen already. “Know what you want, Daddy.” 

“Geez,” Sid said, bringing his spit-slick hand down between the crease of Nate’s ass, sliding between to find Nate’s asshole. He curled his fingers like he was welcoming somehow, twisting counter-clockwise as he dug up and in slowly to fuck Nate. “And what ** _—_** what do you want, baby? What can I give you?” 

Nate stretched his arms overhead, his other leg wrapping around Sid’s waist now, rocking his hips up to give Sid the easiest access he could. He stared up at Sid’s dark eyes, and his skin felt like flowers, blooming all over with attention. He was insatiable. He wanted _everything_. “Gimme it all, Daddy, I want all of it.” 

Sid’s fingers were inside him already, curling and twisting and jerking furiously, like Sid couldn’t figure out where he wanted to go and decided to go in every direction at once. He made little grunts at the back of his throat like he couldn’t help it. Finally, his eyes dropped from Nate’s face and traced down his torso to Nate’s half-plump dick stretching up and spitting pre-come under his bellybutton. 

“Okay,” he said, carefully, lovingly. “Okay, I’m gonna give you what you need.” 

“Just spit? You’re gonna fuck me just like this?”

“Baby,” Sid said, knowing he had already lost.

“You wanna fuck this ass like a slip-n-slide,” Nate continued. “You know you do. Get it as wet as possible.” 

“Ugh,” Sid said, pushing himself off the couch. “Fine, yes, but can you keep the gross shit to a minimum?”

“Nah,” Nate replied, and he grabbed his own dick, stroking half-heartedly. “You like it when I’m bad, sweetheart.”

“Fuck,” Sid said, shaking his head, though not totally pissed, so Nate knew he was fine. He listened to Sid’s steps up the stairs and down the hallway to his bedroom, the dull, distant open and close of a drawer, and then the same steps downstairs again, as quick as ever. Sid slid over the back of the couch again, straddling Nate’s hips. “Okay, you wanna get fucked? What do you say?”

“Please, Daddy,” Nate said, earnest, rocking his hips up until Sid had to maneuver himself back. “Fuck me.”

Sid shuddered and closed his eyes briefly, head tilting up and palmed open the cap of lube he’d brought with him. He blindly felt for the open tip of the cap, squeezing it out onto his fingers, and Nate thought he was going to keep his eyes shut for the whole embarrassing thing, but then he snapped the cap closed and threw it down on the carpet between the couch and the coffee table, blinking a few times until he was staring at Nate again. He was slicking up his own cock. His eyes were incredibly dark, focused, and hungry. He pressed two fingers against Nate’s asshole again and then spread them like a V surrounding his rim, dick chasing between them. 

The first press of dick inside him was always the best, sharp and good and always more than Nate expected. He breathed out in a series of gasps, each louder than the last, as Sid inched his way inside. 

“Been awhile,” Sid said, grinning, eyes flickering open and closed with pleasure. “Forgot you stay tight for me, baby.” 

“I save it for you,” Nate replied, breath tight. “You know that, Daddy.”

“Yeah,” Sid replied, eyes closed fully then, and he tilted his chin up so he was facing the ceiling until he thrust in deep enough that he bottomed out. “Oh God, there, there you are. Missed you.”

“It’s been like, two weeks,” Nate said. It had been a month and a half before that, though, Sid and Andy going on a summer Eurotrip and leaving him behind with half-hearted good intentions. That was a conversation for another day. 

“Still,” Sid said, exhaling, and he pulled out just to slam back in again. His lube slick fingers crawled up Nate’s torso, past his peach fuzz happy trail to trace the broad bow of his ribs. “Missed it. I always miss you.” 

The fuck got rough after that. Sid pulled Nate up by the thigh he’d let hang off the couch and threw it over his shoulder, fucking in deeper and deeper with less restraint. He kissed Nate’s ankle before lurking down, and kept his dark eyes open, watching Nate as he tried to breathe through it until Nate couldn’t take it anymore, palming himself as Sid’s dick rubbed against his most swollen, sensitive part over and over.

“I’m gonna, Daddy, I’m gonna,” Nate sputtered out, and it was the first time all day he felt stupid. He came into his own hand uncontrollably, thick ropes from stroking himself and getting his prostate rocked. 

“Good, good, yeah,” Sid replied, slamming into him. He pushed Nate’s leg back toward the couch, leaning forward, and Nate gulped down sobs from how overwhelming it was to be so full, to be rubbed beyond raw. “Oh, baby, are you ** _—"_**

“Please, Daddy,” Nate begged. “Sid.”

“Oh,” Sid said, dropping Nate’s leg and burying his face in Nate’s collarbone instead. He shuddered with his entire body when he came, mouth wide open and wet right, choking out staccato groans. “You’re so, oh.” 

“Oh,” Nate repeated, and it was lovingly mocking. He traced his stubby fingers down Sid’s jaw above him before bringing him down into a kiss, sloppy and unhinged. Sid breathed in deep, pulling away, and then exhaled again, collapsing against Nate’s chest. His dick slid out, wet and soft, still twitching. “Hey, Daddy.”

“If you ever call me that on the ice,” Sid said, fucked out and goofy, smiling down at him, “I’m gonna have Tanger beat the shit out of you.”

Nate bit his lip and smiled back up at him. “Is that a promise?” 


End file.
